confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Featured Article archive
An archive of previous featured articles. 2012 February 22 [[House Lannister|'House Lannister–']] is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, one of its richest and most powerful families and oldest dynasties. They used to rule the Westerlands as the Kings of the Rock before swearing allegiance to the Targaryen family. They have since served the Targaryens and now King Robert Baratheon as the Wardens of the West. House Lannister's symbol is a golden lion on a crimson background, and their house motto is "Hear me roar!" Their unofficial motto, which is as well known as the official one is "A Lannister always pays his debts." READ MORE March 1 [[Season 2|'Season 2–']] begins on April 1 2012. The season will consist of ten episodes and is closely based on A Clash of Kings, the second novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. The season was filmed in the Paint Hall studio in Belfast and on location in Northern Ireland, Croatia and Iceland. Several new characters have been announced for the second season. The core of the crew making the series remains the same. READ MORE March 27 [[Season 1 refresher guide|'Season 1 refresher guide–']] Season 2 is underway! Do you remember where Jon Snow was headed? Can you name both the Baratheon brothers who are looking to claim the throne that Joffrey has been keeping warm? What about the King-slayer's fate? Make sure you're up to date on all your favorite characters and storylines by checking out our handy refresher guide. READ MORE April 19 [[War of the Five Kings|'War of the Five Kings–']] Season 2 is underway and war ravages the Seven Kingdoms! Who are the five kings involved? What do we know about their forces? Read our article to find out more about the conflict. READ MORE May 22 [[Tyrion Lannister|'Tyrion Lannister–']] War is here and there is nowhere to hide for Tyrion Lannister! What has he done to prepare the city for the coming battle? Why do the people despise him when he is trying to protect them? Why has his sister captured the wrong prostitute from among the many he has bedded? Read our article to find out more about the acting Hand of the King. READ MORE June 4 [[Battle_of_the_Blackwater|'The Battle of the Blackwater–']] is the largest battle in the War of the Five Kings to date. It is depicted in full in the episode "Blackwater." The battle was an attempt by Stannis Baratheon to take King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and to seize the Iron Throne from Joffrey Baratheon. READ MORE June 17 [[Dothraki|'Dothraki–']] are organized in nameless clans known as khalasars, led by a single leader, the khal. The khalasars inhabit the Dothraki sea, and cross it to raid neighboring regions, such as Lhazar to the southeast or the Free Cities to the west. The Dothraki respect force and live by taking what they need including supplies, slaves and valuables. There is no Dothraki word for thank you and they view trade as an exchange of gifts. READ MORE July 3 [[Dragonglass|'Dragonglass–']] is a common name in Westeros for the substance known as obsidian, a form of volcanic glass. Grenn, Dolorous Edd and Samwell Tarly find a cache of dragonglass daggers buried on the Fist of the First Men. Sam identifies the material, but is unsure why it would have been left on the Fist by a ranger of the Night's Watch. READ MORE July 23 [[House Stark|'House Stark–']] is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Can you name all of the members of the house? Do you know why they are at war or who with? Who are their bannermen and allies? What is their history? Make sure you're up to date on all your favorite members and their storylines by checking out our article. READ MORE August 11 [[Wights|'Wights–']] are supernatural reanimated corpses. Who raises the Wights? Why are they attacking the Nights Watch? What are their strengths and weaknesses? Make sure you're up to date on this topic by checking out our article. READ MORE August 27 [[White Walkers|'White Walkers–']] are a mysterious race that have been killing humans north of the wall. Where do the come from? When were they last seen? What is their connection to wights? Make sure you're up to date on this topic by checking out our article. READ MORE September 9 [[White Walkers|'Free Folk–']] are the collective peoples in the territory north of the wall. They are known as wildlings by the people of the Seven Kingdoms. Who is their leader? What are their goals? How do they differ from other Westerosi? Make sure you're up to date on this topic by checking out our article. READ MORE. September 22 - [[Hand of the King|'The Hand of the King–']] is the most powerful appointed position in the Seven Kingdoms, second only to the King on the Iron Throne in authority and responsibility. The Hand is the King's closest adviser, appointed and authorized to take decisions in the King's name. The Hand of the King is the highest ranking member of the Small Council, and leads meetings of the council as proxy for the king when the monarch is absent. Who is the current holder? What are their goals? Can you name the four holders of the title seen in the series? Make sure you're up to date on this topic by checking out our article. READ MORE. December 30 [[Drogo|'Drogo–']] is a khal or warlord of the Dothraki, the famed nomadic horse-lords of the eastern continent beyond the Narrow Sea. The Dothraki are fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery towards non-Dothraki. Amongst their own people they have a code of honor, albeit still a harsh and unforgiving one. Drogo was very young to have his own khalasar, particularly such a large one. He is a legendary warrior and has never been defeated in battle. READ MORE. 2013 March 4 [[Faceless_Men|The Faceless Men–]] are an organization based in the Free City of Braavos, though their members range far and wide across both Essos and Westeros. They are reportedly a guild of assassins who command exorbitant fees, but have a reputation for competence that is unmatched by any comparable organization. The Faceless Men possess the ability to physically change their faces, shapeshifting so that they appear as an entirely new person. READ MORE. March 24 [[Osha|'Osha–']] is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. She is played by guest star Natalia Tena and debuts in "A Golden Crown." Osha is a woman of the Free Folk, now in service to House Stark at Winterfell. Osha is a wildling, one of the "Free Folk" who live north of the Wall. She worships the Old Gods of the Forest and is knowledgeable about the mythical creatures found in the far north. Osha joins Stiv and Wallen to form a band of wildlings. READ MORE. April 29 [[Giants|'Giants–']] are a non-human race considered to be legendary by the inhabitants of the Seven Kingdoms south of the Wall. However, giants do actually exist in the furthest north Beyond the Wall. This is in contrast with both the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers, which even the wildlings claim to have not seen in thousands of years. According to legend, Bran the Builder enlisted the aid of giants to raise the Wall. The Free Folk believe he used magic to enslave them. READ MORE. Current June 6 [[Oberyn_Martell|'Oberyn Martell–']] Oberyn Martell is a character that will debut in the fourth season and is portrayed by Pedro Pascal. Prince Oberyn, known as the Red Viper of Dorne, is the younger brother of Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne, and the late Elia Martell. August 28